


Sneaky Cuddles

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy, Little smut, M/M, dean gets scared easily, destiel dads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: Written from the prompt: "Imagine your OTP getting ready for bed and person A is sitting on the bed. Person B tries to sneak up on them for a hug or a kiss, but person A gets scared and has quick reflexes, and thinks they are being attacked and accidentally hits person B in the face. Person A realizes then who it was, fluff and lots of sorrys, and cuddles."





	Sneaky Cuddles

“I’ll be up shortly” Cas said softly, as he closed the last curtains, doing his last checks for the night before he headed to bed.

His husband, Dean had headed up several minutes ago with their daughter Claire to put her to bed. Finally, after he was satisfied with his checks, he turned off the lights, slowly ascending up the stairs, yawning. On the way to his room, he peaked into Claire’s room. As he suspected, Claire was curled up under her blankets, fast asleep.

He walked into the room, adjusted her blankets so they were just covering her shoulders before leaning down to kiss her forehead. As he stood there watching his daughter sleep, he remembered what Dean had said about being too protective of their daughter, but Cas couldn’t help it sometimes, as a kindy teacher, he had to be protective of his own child, and other’s children. He sighed softly, and headed out the room, turning back once more to check that Claire was definitely alright, before finally deciding to head to bed. He made his way out of the room leaving the door ajar just in case Claire called out for her fathers.

Cas yawned again as he finally shuffled into his bedroom, walking in as quietly as he could in case Dean was already asleep. Dean was not asleep, he was sat on his side of the bed, back to the door. Cas eased forward quietly to try and surprise Dean with a cuddle. As he reached the bed, and went to wrap his arms around his husband, Dean thinking he was being attacked swung his arm violently, hitting poor Cas in the face before jumping abruptly off the bed.

Cas hadn’t seen that coming, one moment standing behind Dean going to cuddle him and not even a second later, he was on his back, stunned. “Dean it’s me…” Cas mumbled. He remained frozen, but his hand moved to his face, to ease the pain that was now making itself known.

Dean’s face dropped when he finally realized who it was. He quickly dropped down onto the bed beside his husband, “Oh, Cas. Shit.” He pushed Cas’s hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. He rubbed Cas’s cheek softly, “I am so sorry.” Dean couldn’t believe what he had just done.

Cas remained silent as he laid on the bed, pressing the side of his face into the palm of Dean’s hand as he silently sobbed. Dean sighed, “Cas, speak to me. I am so so sorry. Are you alright?”

Dean pulled Cas into his arms, holding him close. “I am so sorry baby.” Dean said again.

Cas eventually sat up, and they both moved so they were now lying in bed, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Dean leant forward, rubbing his nose against Cas’s until he kissed him so softly earning a soft groan.

“If you are as sorry as you say you are, you’ll make it up to me.” Cas mumbled as Dean deepened the kiss.

“If you wish my love.” Dean smiled, as he lowered his hand under the blankets towards Cas’s pyjama bottoms, surprised when he found he wasn’t wearing any boxers, and grinning when he found him semi-hard already, “All ready for me baby.” Dean growled softly.

Dean continued softly kissing his husband, hand happily rubbing at Cas’s arousal, and Cas trying to keep his moans and groans as quiet as he could to not wake their daughter. Dean nearly had Cas shaking with pleasure and so close to release, but when their bedroom door was opened slightly, and Dean heard a small whimper, he stopped, and removed his hand from Cas’s pyjamas. Cas opened his eyes, looking why Dean had stopped when he was so close, but what he heard next confirmed why.

“Daddy?” a little voice cried.

Dean turned to the door to find their daughter standing by the door, teddy bear held tightly in her hands. He sat up, leaning to turn on the lamp beside the bed. Cas raised his head when the lamp was turned on, pretending he had just woken up, and not like he was about to lose control, like what they had just been doing didn’t happen, and looked up to find their daughter climbing up onto the bed and into Dean’s lap.

“Daddy!” Claire wailed, “Scared.”

“Did you have a nightmare?” Cas asked softly rubbing his daughter’s back, his arousal forgotten.

Claire nodded, “Can I sleep in here…?” she sobbed.

Cas never usually would allow Claire in the bed with them, but Dean had already laid back down with an arm across his little girl and a much loved brown teddy bear, where both were now laid in-between them. Looks like Dean had made the decision for them. Cas smirked, and leant across to turn the lamp off again.

The next morning, when Dean was on his way to drop Claire off at kindy, his phone beeped, it was Cas. Dean opened his phone, noticing Cas had attached a picture. When he opened the picture, his eyes widened. (You can work out what the picture was.) He read the message attached to the picture.

**Cas 8:13am – I need your help. I believe you said you’d make it up to me. **

Dean cleared his throat, ignoring the tight feeling in his jeans before typing a message back.

**Dean 8:15am – On my way! **

**Cas: 8:19am – You better be. Need you NOW!**

Dean grinned; sneaky cuddles were maybe a good thing after all.

Let’s just say, Dean had never tried to get home from a kindy run as fast as now…


End file.
